Airbelt systems are seatbelt systems in which a part of a webbing (particularly, a part in contact with the body of an occupant) is an inflatable airbelt, and in which in a vehicle collision or turnover, an inflator is activated to inflate the airbelt.
One end of the airbelt is connected to the seat base or the body floor with an anchor such as an anchor plate or a buckle unit. The anchor is mounted to the seat base or the body floor in such a manner as to tilt in the front-back direction with the front-back motion of the body of the occupant.
FIG. 4 is a anchor mount structure diagram depicted in FIG. 3 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-170950, in which an anchor 3 of a buckle unit 2 is fastened to a seat base 1 with a support pin 4 such that it can be tilted in the directions of the arrows A and B. A tongue unit 5 is detachably attached to the buckle unit 2. To the tongue unit 5 are connected an inflatable bag 7 constituting part of a shoulder belt 6 and an uninflatable lap belt 8.
An inflator 9 is mounted to one side of the seat base 1, and supplies gas to the bag 7 through a flexible pipe 10, the buckle unit 2, and the tongue unit 5.
In the structure of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-170950, the inflator 9 is disposed apart from the anchor 3, and accordingly, the flexible pipe 10 is necessary.
FIG. 4 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-268608 illustrates a structure, in which an inflator and an anchor are coaxially and rotatably connected to a mounting bracket erected from the body floor, so that no flexible pipe is needed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-170950.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-268608
The structure described in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-170950 needs the flexible pipe 10, thus needing the costs of components and the costs of assembling them.
The structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-268608 needs to dispose the anchor and the inflator on the mounting bracket accurately coaxially, thus complicating the structure.